


So much for tutoring

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Series: Random AUs [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons is a 6th year Hogwarts student and new girl shows up. (Summary sucks but story is better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much for tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

“Hey Fitz?” I asked while nudging him. He looks up from his Transfiguration textbook. “Do you know who that girl is?” I asked point over to a girl sitting at the last table in the row. She was new and I had never seen her before which was surprising considering the fact I had been going to Hogwarts for 6 years now and knew everyone in my year.

“Umm I think her name is Skye or something. She’s in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I think she’s a transfer student from America,” he said turning back to his book. “Alright I think I got it!” He said triumphantly before pulling out a thin wand. He pointed at a goblet in front of him and after reciting a short spell it turned into a pocket watch.

“Oh congratulations Fitz,” I squealed, “You’ll ace your test with Professor Coulson!”

“Thanks Jem,” Fitz said before the spell wore off turning it back into a goblet, “I’m gonna go talk to Professor Hagrid and see about some extra credit.” I nodded turning to look back at Skye. A tall boy with dark features now joined her. I watched as he said something to her. Whatever he said Skye didn’t like it and scowled. The boy rolled his eyes and kissed her on top of her head. She slapped him on the arm and he laughed before walking off.

I turned away long enough to glance at how much time I had left. Just about 15 minutes. Maybe enough time to talk to the girl? I glanced back up to see that she was watching me. I felt myself blush. I steeled myself to go talk to her. I stood up and slowly started walking over.

“Hello I’m Jemma,” I said sticking out my hand. She looked at it but didn’t shake it.

“I don’t need your charity, leave me alone,” she said with a slight American accent. She looked up at me through thick eyelashes. She was absolutely gorgeous.

It took me a few tries but I finally managed to say, “Charity?”

“New girl sitting alone at a table. Oh I know I’ll go talk to her and she if she needs something cause I don’t give a damn if maybe she wants to be left alone,” she said in a mocking tone. She then rose and stalked out of the Great Hall. What the hell just happened?

Before I could try and catch up to her the bell rang and I had to rush to grab my bag. I resolved to try and find the girl at dinner and try to make amends.

It was my first day back in Professor May’s Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was one of my favorite classes next to Potions. “Good afternoon Professor,” I said once I walked in.

She looked up from a large golden cage that she had placed a sheet over, “It’s good to see Jemma. How was your summer?”

“It was good,” I said examining the cage, “What’s in it?”

May winked before walking towards her desk, “Oh I have a new student in your class and I was wondering if you could tutor her?”

I shrugged, “Yeah sure who is it?”

“Her name’s Skye,” she said, “Ever met her?” I thought back to the girl I had talked to earlier, was that Skye? I shrugged. “Well she’s a transfer student from America and she doesn’t really know anyone and she has a bit of a chip on her shoulder.” Yea it was probably the girl from Lunch.

“Well I will see what I can do for her,” I said taking a seat in the front row.

Class that day was quite fun. We dealt with boggarts. After class Professor May called me and Skye to class. “Skye this is Miss Jemma Simmons, Simmons this is Miss Skye Avery.”

“We’ve meet,” Skye muttered.

May raised an eyebrow, “Well thats good cause she’s gonna be your new tutor.”

Skye looked at me up and down, “That’s fine I guess.”

May smiled and sent us out. Once we’d left I turned to talk to Skye about the incident but the boy she was talking to earlier showed up first. “Hey Skye what did she want?”

“I have to have a tutor,” Skye said pointing at me.

The boy seemed to just then notice me at that point. “Oh hi sorry I didn’t notice you there,” he said flustered offering me his hand.

“Hi I’m Jemma Simmons but you can call me Simmons,” I said shaking his hand.

“Hi I’m Ward. Skye and I transferred here after….” he faded off

“After I killed a student at our old school,” Skye said nonchalantly.

“Did what now?” I asked taking several large steps back.

“She was practicing some spells and things got out of hand,” Ward said nonchalantly. I took several more steps back. They started laughing hysterically and I glared at them. “That’s not why we were expelled,” Ward laughed, “Skye just got caught changing a few kids grades so they sent her here for reform, and since I’m the only real family she has I came with her.”

So they weren’t dating, for some reason that made my heart race. Skye really was gorgeous.

“So wanna meet at the Library around 3 on Saturday,” Skye asked breaking me out of my revere.

“Yea sure,” I said after a moment.

________________________________________

 

“Why the fuck did I agree to this?” I asked Fitz on Saturday in the Three Broomsticks, “I mean she hates me, why the fuck have I agreed to this?”

“Because you’re one of those decent witches that care,” Fitz said taking a sip of butterbeer, “Besides Skye agreed to being tutored so she can’t that bad. Why don’t you guys just talk about it before you actually tutor her?” I shrugged before standing up and walking out.  

Skye was 20 minutes late. TWENTY BLOODY MINUTES! I stood up and grabbed my bag. If she wasn’t going to be bloody considerate enough to come than I wasn’t going to stay. However fate decided to take things a different way and before I could pick up my bag Skye came sprinting in. “I am so _so_ sorry. A few Second years were bullying a First year and I was breaking it up. I swear I didn’t mean to be late,” Skye said breathlessly.

I glared at her and she gave me a small smile. “It’s fine since you were protecting someone,” I said setting my bag back down. “Actually before we start I wanted to talk to you about the other day,” I said turning back towards her, “You were rather rude.”

She blushed and looked down at the ground, “Sorry about that. Its just that attractive people don’t talk to me and if they do then it’s to mock me and I kinda put you in a box.”

“You think I’m pretty?” I asked. She blushed and hid her face. I smirked and pulled her face closer to mine. “Well I think you’re pretty as well,” I said just before pressing my lips with hers. Skye froze and I started pulling away but she placed her hands on my waist and pulled me closer.

“Wanna go anywhere but here?” Skye asked breathlessly.

“Hell yes,” I said leading her away. This was gonna be an interesting year.  

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating the series but it may take a little while. I will be writing a christmas fanfic on christmas. Merry Christmas. Wolf out!


End file.
